


[YT]那不行

by jin1003



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin1003/pseuds/jin1003
Summary: “我可以亲你吗？”“那不行”





	[YT]那不行

**Author's Note:**

> ※给玖熙的生日礼物hhh  
> 生日快乐呀ヽ(○´3`)ﾉ 
> 
> ※沙雕小段子一发完

金博洋他们刚下冰，不知哪位选手就跃跃欲试的说要玩真心话大冒险，理由是太无聊了，想找个乐子。这里上至90下至00一看都是不爱玩这样游戏的年龄，可他们从花滑幼儿园出来的岂是浪得虚名？！这个提议一说大家就炸起来了，每个人都摩拳擦掌想等下玩把大的。金博洋自然也不例外，他连等下要问什么问题都想好了，金博洋想想等下的场景他就:嘿嘿嘿，精彩……

 

几盘下来，金博洋手气那叫个好，一口气把想问的都问了，不该问的也都问了，此时的金博洋尾巴要翘到天上去了，摇头晃脑的一脸惬意，却不知大家已经串通一气就等金博洋输一把了。

 

不知道第几把，玻璃瓶转悠着，转悠着，在金博洋面前停了下来，分毫不差，就在他那儿定下来不动了。这下金博洋在线给大家表演了中国传统文化川剧变脸，脸上的笑容与刚才的舒适瞬间消失，不留一丝痕迹，这下金博洋才意识到刚刚自己做的事是有多么欠揍，他眨眨眼，试图萌混过关，可此时的众人已经心如止水，内心毫无波动。他又转向中国队那边眨眨眼，嘟嘟嘴，可是换来的是全体队员的“我帮不了你，你自己看着办”的眼神，其中还有个别队友在幸灾乐祸的憋笑，金博洋:我好委屈啊，嘤嘤嘤……

 

眼看着卖萌无效，金博洋只好垂了头对大家说:“得，你们要干什么，真心话还是大冒险，你们选，我不选了都。”语气颇有“让暴风雨来的更猛烈些吧”的悲壮。

 

刚刚受金博洋茶毒颇深的周知方撇撇嘴:“你刚刚的得意劲儿去哪了？切！”

 

金博洋:“嘤嘤嘤，我错了……”

 

“嘤嘤嘤”还是没能拯救金博洋，他被要求大冒险:抓一个路过的人说一句“我可以亲你吗？”还要面带如沐春风般的微笑。金博洋听完内心是:如沐春风个蛇啊，我这要是被牛哥发现了那是数九寒霜好吗……但是没办法，认赌服输啊，他也只好站在那儿等待第一个路过的人，还顺便想想如何不被羽生结弦发现和发现了怎么解释。金博洋低着头看到地上有黑影过来了，磨磨蹭蹭的抬头，看见的却是羽生结弦，羽生结弦看着他，又看看后面一群不知道在干什么的大伙，疑惑的伸出手揉揉金博洋头发，说:“博洋怎么站在这？”

 

一看大冒险对象就是自己的男朋友，金博洋那叫个开心，脸上的笑容何止是如沐春风，那就是春天来了啊，但是后边那一群可不那么认为，周知方撇嘴再次上线:“这样子怎么算大冒险啊，明明是秀恩爱啊！！！”看孩子这样就知道前几回被金博洋茶毒的有多惨了。

金博洋当作没听到，笑的甜滋滋的说:“我可以亲你一口吗？”羽生结弦看看后边又看看金博洋，恍然大悟:金博洋在玩大冒险！他脑中闪过一个邪念，仗着自己比金博洋高一点的身高按住金博洋的肩膀退后一步说:“那不行。”

 

金博洋愣住了:“不……不是，为什么啊？”大家一看剧情反转，都提了兴趣“暗中”观察，为什么不让亲？是吵架了？还是怎么了？想想这个惊天大八卦都精彩啊。羽生结弦按着金博洋的手松了一点:“因为我想看看博洋输了会怎么样啊，毕竟很少见啊~”

 

金博洋此刻只想给羽生结弦一个“是我拿不动刀了还是你飘了JPG”表情包，但是不行啊，身后传来大家的笑声，憋住的，没憋住的，金博洋只想嘤嘤嘤。羽生结弦一看金博洋的表情委屈的不行，心软还是战胜了邪念，他松开手，微微俯身，说:“好吧好吧，你亲吧，我不皮了。”金博洋气鼓鼓的凑上去亲了一口，还在羽生结弦耳边说了句什么，说完一溜烟就跑回去了，只留羽生结弦一脸部不可思议的留在原地。

 

本以为可以吃到世纪大瓜的众人最后还是吃了满嘴的狗粮，大家心里都是“今天也是想捶爆gnn的一天呢”附带死亡微笑JPG。金博洋再次自动过滤他们的表情，说:“看见了吧各位，我做到了，没有食言啊！那什么，下次再说，我先走了！”说完又往羽生结弦的方向跑了，但是他没有跑到羽生结弦身边，而是直接略过走了，诶呦，生气了。羽生结弦赶紧跟上去说:“博洋，我错了成吗？”我下次还敢。

 

“不行！晚上要么你睡沙发我睡房间，要么我睡沙发你睡房间！我就是不和你一起！”说完，好像还想起什么，回头对羽生结弦“哼！”了一声。

 

羽生结弦边追着金博洋的步伐边想:所以这到底是谁作出来的？？我为什么要作死？？

 

众人:……那我们又做错了什么要看你们看似吵架实则秀恩爱的戏码呢？:D[微笑]

 

END


End file.
